Nightmare
Like any other city, Clint City has its fair share of demons, vampires and other supernatural beings. Founded by Ielena, the Nightmare Clan's sole purpose is to give power to these creatures of the night. Release Date Nightmare were released on June 2006. Trivia *'Nightmare' got its name because the members are all things that are scary to us, especially children. *The Nightmare's finishing animation has a wraith appearing from behind the Nightmare card. It then flies into the opponent's card, disposing the card, before flying up to the screen, scaring the player. *The Nightmare' finishing animation in Arena mode has a eight giant legs of a monster as spider-theme destroying the opponent's HQ, while sounds a dark laugh of a woman. *Their colors are black and grey. *Many of the members are based off of horror movies or characters from these movies. *Other members are based off of horror tales or monsters. *Their symbol is a bat, the form vampires sometimes take, fitting with the clan theme of horror,devouring people and spread fear over the city *The bat could also be a collection for all horror creatures and monsters the nightmare consists of. *The clan's secondary bio reads as "Creatures of the shadows, arise! We deprive clans of their assets to impose our own: we manipulate life and power abilities to make our opponents suffer slowly. But all these positives come with a negative: we've got bad stats." Bonus Stop Opp. Bonus - The opponent's clan Bonus, if activated, is cancelled. If the opponent's clan Bonus is not activated, then the ability has no effect. Advantages & Disadvantages Advantages: *Their Bonus prevents other Clans from using their Bonus, which makes fights with them a lot easier. *Many of the cards have very good base Power. *Some of the cards have good Abilities that involve Life manipulation and Poison. *Some of the cards' abilities also involve Damage and Power manipulation. *They are excellent in both mono and half decks. *They are a good clan to use in ELO. *They work very well with Ambre as the average Power in the Clan is around 6 or 7, so she can round out one of the main weaknesses of many cards in the clan (such as Kenny Mt, Kolos Cr, Glorg, etc). Disadvantages: *They rely heavily on their Abilities, and though they stop the GHEIST and Roots' bonus, they are still weak against SoA. *Their bonus does nothing against Skeelz, who don't really rely on their Bonus *Some of the cards have low base Damage and/or Power. *Some of the cards are often banned from ELO, due to their Abilities and Bonus. *They cannot stop Bonuses of the cards with ability of Protection: Bonus or Stop Opp. Bonus (Dieter and Glorg can still handle that). Members Mythic * Kenny Mt Collector *Ambrose Cr *Dwain Cr *Ielena Cr (former Leader of Nightmare) *Kolos Cr *Ombre Cr *Thaumaturge Cr *Uchtul Cr Legendary *Bapho Ld *Dudley Ld Rare *Betelgeuse *Cutey *DJ Korps *Dragomir (current Leader of Nightmare) *Karrion *Mawpin *Mefisto *Nerfeniti *Nero *Nistarok *Oshitsune *Pan *Regan *Russel *Timmy *Zis Uncommon *Arawaka *Artus *Azel *Azgroth *Christopher *Crowen *Edwin *Estalt *Ghumbo *Glorg *Gorgon *Incubus *K Cube *Kasaba *Madabook *Mojo *Ozzy *Pandora *Phyllis *Proffer Man *Sheitane *Sukareto *Vince Common *Bill *Candy Jack *Cell *Crunchy *Cybil *Dieter *Eadh *Elixir *Endora *Erzsebet *Hel *Hubert *Magenta *Melluzine *Miss Pandora *Orlok *Phillips *Sargh *Selene *Seth Extra Art NIGHTMARE_42.png|Old Nightmare clan Symbol- Black bat with red eyes and grey wings NIGHTMARE v2.png|Current Nightmare clan symbol Mini 500 el4rxy3j.gif Nigthmare old manor.jpg|Old Nightmare Manor Current nightmare manor.jpg|Current Nightmare Manor hud-nightmare.png|Nightmare stats boarder Hand.png|Nightmare special weapon Nightmare Pack.png|Special card pack 003.jpg|A 100% Nightmare pack (was only available on 16/01/2013 to 22/01/2013) Useful Links * Clan Page on the Urban Rivals website * Clan Page on the Urban Rivals database Site Navigation Category:Clans Category:Nightmare Category:Nightmare Males Category:Nightmare Females